A Love That Spans The Ages
by Tombraidergirl4ever
Summary: When Sirius and Natalie first meet, it seems like true love. However, there are complications arising between the young lovers. Yet, their love holds strong. Even as Sirius is imprisoned, Natalie will not let go...
1. Prologue

Prologue

The dark night had been terrifying for new mother, Lucrecia Riddle. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby who would not grow up with a father in its life. Lucrecia's husband had been frightening her for the last few months. He had become increasingly mad and his appearance had been changing into that of a snake. She loved the Tom Riddle who was deep down, but he was now masked as a creature. She cried herself to sleep that night, for that day would be the last she would see him in years.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Lovers Meet

It was a bright, beautiful autumn day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Natalie Riddle was enjoying watching the yellow leaves fall to the school grounds. She wore a light jacket and her usual baggy jeans. She was not the only one walking around the grounds. Many couples strolled about, hand in hand. This made Natalie feel sad and lonely. She was in love with a man who could not possibly love her back. Natalie had been in love with Sirius Black since fifth year and now she was in the seventh year. He had barely noticed her for the past two years. For two years she had been extremely depressed. The only person she could talk to about it was her best friend, Lily Evans. But, Lily was recently enthralled with pretty boy James Potter. Now, Natalie could not talk to Lily. And, her mother was often mentally gone. She would stare out into space while Natalie tried to engage her in conversation, but Lucrecia had a saddened expression on her face. Natalie had no father to talk to. Sometimes she felt her family was not complete. She had never met her father. Lucrecia had told her that he left the night she was born. _He never cared about me, did he?_ Natalie asked herself. This made her depression worse. She always wondered what it would have been like to have a father. _I guess, I'll never know._

Natalie had been so deep in thought; she did not notice another lonely seventh year walking toward her. She walked right into him and she fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" said the seventh year as he stooped down to help Natalie up. She looked up and saw Sirius Black standing before her. Her face reddened as she got up.

"Um, sorry about that. I'm pretty accident prone," she said.

Sirius chuckled and said, "Me too. For me, it causes a lot of problems. Especially in Potions class."

"Yeah, same here." Natalie laughed.

"Um, sorry, but I don't think I know your name," Sirius said.

"Oh, it's Natalie. Natalie Riddle. And you must be Sirius Black."

"Yes. Are you a seventh year?"

"Um, yeah, I think I'm in your Defense against the Dark Arts class."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. You look quite beautiful when you're not so bored."

Natalie blushed.

"Well, I have to go. James is expecting me to be at the common room now. You know him, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll be seeing you later."

"Bye."

Sirius left her and Natalie was breathless. Sirius Black had actually spoken to her! And he said she was beautiful! As Natalie walked on, she noticed a new spring in her step that had been missing for years.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Who's That Girl?

Sirius reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Forget me never," Sirius replied.

The portrait door swung open and Sirius walked inside. Music was blaring on someone's muggle radio. James was sitting next to Lily on the couch, as usual. Sirius walked over and asked, "Do either of you know a girl named Natalie Riddle?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend," Lily answered.

"Really? Well, she's gorgeous and I ran into her today."

"Did you just say she's _gorgeous_?" James asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"I've been thinking about it."

"For how long?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. "Natalie's my friend. I don't want you to hurt her just because you think she's _gorgeous_!"

"I talked to her today! We had something in common already!"

"Really, what?"

"We're both klutzes and I think she's quite charming, in fact."

"Well," said James, "go ahead and ask her out."

"James!" Lily growled.

"What? If Sirius likes her, who are we to stop him from asking her out?"

Lily glared at him, got up, and stomped up to the girls' dormitory.

"By the way, what house is Natalie in?" Sirius asked James.

"I think she's in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, she must be really smart, then."

"Yeah. Well, I have to go to the library and study for Transfiguration."

"Ok, see you later."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In The Classroom

The next day was a school day and lucky for Natalie, she had Defense against the Dark Arts first hour. Little did she know, she would be leaving the class happier than she ever had been.

She left the Ravenclaw common room and went to the seventh floor to meet up with Lily. When she got up to the grand staircase, she saw Sirius and Pretty Boy walking out of the seventh floor corridor. As Sirius passed her, he gave her an irresistible smile and a wink of the eye. Natalie blushed tremendously and walked on.

She met up with Lily in the corridor. She seemed angry at someone. She was red in the face and glared at anyone who walked by.

"What's the matter?" Natalie asked her.

"I just had a quarrel with Sirius. He's "Siriusly" STUPID!"

"No he's not!"

"Where did that come from? Do you even _know _him?"

"…well…uh…I spoke to him yesterday."

Lily smirked.

They entered the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and Natalie headed for her usual seat next to the window. She turned to Lily to ask her a question, but Lily was not sitting next to her. She looked around the classroom and spotted Lily sitting next to James and Sirius looking for a place to sit. He saw her looking and started walking toward her. She quickly turned her head to the front and her face reddened. _He's coming, oh my goodness, he's coming!_

"Can I sit here?" came Sirius's voice from behind her.

"Um, yes, yes, of course you can…"she muttered.

Sirius dropped his back at the foot of the table and sat down. He turned to her and said, "Did you know there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up shortly?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Oh! Uh, yeah, sure." Natalie's face was beet red.

"Great! So, the fourth, then."

"Yes."

The teacher entered the classroom and ended all conversations. When the class was over, Natalie raced over to Lily to tell her the news that Sirius finally took notice of her, but was interrupted by James.

_Oh, I hate him_, she thought to herself.


End file.
